Moments
by LadyPixieDust
Summary: A collection of one-shots between Toad and Wanda and the moments they share together.
1. Pain In Her Ass

**A/N: ****So I've decided to make a series of drabbles centering around my favorite X-Men Evolution couple second only to Kurt and Kitty, Wanda and Todd! All the drabbles are about the slow transition from a tentative friendship to a blooming love between teammates. It's going to be like a story but with less obligations for me, the author! Hooray! The length may range from 50-100 drabbles and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Wanda and Todd are the the property of whatever company owns the rights to X-Men Evolution, if I owned them I sure as hell wouldn't be writing _fanfiction_ about the two because all of my fantasies would be so cannon it'd tear a hole in the space time continuum. Disclaimer over.**

* * *

><p>If you asked Wanda what Todd was to her the reply would be instantaneous, he was a pain in her ass. That's what he'd been the moment he spoke his first words to her and that hadn't changed one bit despite how much time had passed since their first meeting. Sure, he'd become more tolerable but when it came down to it he was still so much like himself and there was something entirely irritating about that. And sometimes, usually late at night when she couldn't sleep and found herself staring up at her ceiling with nothing else to do, she'd wonder <em>why<em> that was.

He was annoying, there was no doubt about that but was he more irritating than any other teenage boy she knew? Not really, and arguably he was one of the _least_ aggravating boys she lived with. So why? Why could she just not _stand_ him? She pushed her covers off herself with an annoyed grunt and stood up.

She hated how abnormally quiet it was when the rest of the house was asleep, not that she liked the ruckus of the house during the day, she hated that to. But at least she was used to it, the quiet though, that never happened, unless everyone was asleep, which they typically were at the ungodly hours she was up at.

And when they were up they certainly weren't home, they were out, doing things she never wanted to or _did_ hear about since she was smart enough to guess most of it was illegal or vulgar and walked away when they began to trade idiotic stories with each other.

She looked around her darkened room contemplatively wondering what she was supposed to do since sleep was obviously not going to come to her anytime soon, finally she decided to go downstairs and raid the kitchen. If there was any food _left_ in the kitchen that is.

She snuck past the bedrooms of the house's other occupants as quietly as possible since she wasn't in the mood to deal with any cranky, half-asleep boys and soon enough found herself in the kitchen searching for something that wasn't expired to eat. The best thing she could find was an almost empty jar of Peanut Butter and saltines which she absentmindedly began to eat as her mind wandered once again to Toad.

A while ago Wanda would have preferred to slam her head into a brick wall instead of thinking about the boy who showered almost never but lately he was making frequent appearances in her thoughts. She didn't know why that was just like she didn't know why he bothered her so much. She sighed and popped another peanut butter coated cracker into her mouth as she rested her chin on her fist. She really hated the silence sometimes.

"Hey sweetcheeks!" She rethinks her earlier view on silence.

"Toad." Her greeting is short and probably a little rude but his grin doesn't falter.

"What are you doing up?" Unlike the rest of the Brotherhood her glare wasn't enough to send him packing and so he pushed his luck with her patience often, very often.

"What are _you_ doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged, taking a seat on the counter right by where her food is which makes her frown, she's sure his odor is going to contaminate her food somehow, and if his stink doesn't do the trick he hasn't bathed in a while either so she's sure one way or another she's going to get poisoned by him and all the germs that come with him.

"Congratulations, you've just answered the question you asked me."

"Oh." He stares down at his feet before looking back at her just as she turns her gaze towards the window. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Even if I did why would I tell you?"

"Because...we're friends?" She actually looks at him for that comment and shock is written on her face clear as day before it's replaced by a mask of indifference and she turns her head away from him again.

"Not really." She contradicts him before she even knows she's doing it and she feels a little bit guilty when she sees his crestfallen face, she feels guilty enough that she holds out one of her crackers to him as a sort of apology.

He takes it and studies it for a moment before eating it and she slides the plate between them, indicating she's willing to keep sharing her food and they do so in silence for a while until Toad clears his throat and hops off the counter. "I came down to watch a little bit of television. Wanna join me?"

"No thanks." She shoots the offer down quickly before getting up herself and turning around to walk away.

"W-wait! There are still some crackers on your plate." It's his last-ditch attempt to get some more time alone with his favorite witch.

"You can have them." She waves her hand in a dismissive gesture like she doesn't know what he was _really_ asking and that was that. Toad sat down on the seat Wanda had just been occupying feeling defeated but perked back up when he heard a very quiet goodnight from the black and red-haired girl before she began to speed walk away.

Wanda remembers why he aggravates her more than anyone else as she retreats to the safety of her room and she can feel his eyes on her back the whole way. It's because sometimes he seems to actually care and she knows it's better to just keep him at bay than to let him actually get anywhere and then push him away. It's better to just brush him off than to...well even the _thought_ of what else she could do is ridiculous. But she still _almost_ feels like smiling as she slips back into bed for the second time that night. Even if he did care about her and she, about him he'd still be a pain in her ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>1,043<strong>**


	2. Blanket

**A/N: A series of drabbles centering around my favorite X-Men Evolution couple second only to Kurt and Kitty, Wanda and Todd! All the drabbles are about the slow transition from a tentative friendship to a blooming love between teammates. The length may range from 50-100 drabbles and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Wanda and Todd are the the property of whatever company owns the rights to X-Men Evolution, if I owned them I sure as hell wouldn't be writing _fanfiction_ about the two because all of my fantasies would be so cannon it'd tear a hole in the space time continuum. Disclaimer over.**

* * *

><p>Toad hadn't known he was falling for Wanda until it was too late. He'd always told himself it was just a crush and that if push came to shove and he really needed to he could forget about his favorite witch in an instant but looking back the idea was laughable, he'd been a real fool back then. Or, maybe he hadn't, maybe he really <em>could<em> have forgotten Wanda at some point in the past if he had set his mind to it.

He wished he had, it would've made his life a hell of a lot easier if he hadn't let his feelings for his only female teammate fester and turn into something so _real_. He slid down the side of the house with a groan, head in his hands, he'd just realized it today as he was watching her have a scream off with Pietro, it had hit him like a freight train and knocked his breath away, the realization that he loved her.

He wondered how he'd been so blind to his own feelings for so long or more to how _deep_ they ran because he'd _always_ been aware of his fondness towards Wanda and so did the witch herself, heck probably half the population on Earth knew how he'd felt about his teammate. He'd never felt the need to hide his affection, he'd always felt the need to do the exact opposite like go on national television and scream out loud that he was completely and hopelessly caught up in the whirlwind that was the Scarlet Witch.

She'd probably kill him if he ever did such a thing and his last request would probably be if she could strangle him to death so he could feel her touch, he was pathetic.

No wonder she hated him so much! How could a girl as special as Wanda like a guy as stupid as him? Hell forget Wanda how could any girl like a guy like him? There was nothing appealing about him if he was honest with himself. He wasn't smart, he wasn't good at well...anything, he was lacking in the looks department, he was short and kissing him would be like trying to turn a toad into a prince but the end result just ends up being bitter disappointment.

Not that he'd ever had a kiss before, because again, who could ever like a guy like him? He was just making an educated guess, one that only made him all the more depressed.

He never thought realizing you were in love could be so disheartening, he thought it was supposed to make the world seem brighter, not more awful! Shows how much he knew about life, he should just get used to this feeling of emptiness, if his guess is right it's gonna be around for the rest of his miserable life.

"Toad?" His head snaps up at the familiar voice and his eyes settle on the object of his affection, Wanda, who stands before him with crossed arms and a scowl, but something is off about it. She looks...well if he didn't know any better, she almost looked concerned.

"Y-yeah?" He stutters out.

"It's cold, what are you doing out here?" She demands.

"Thinking."

She scoffs quietly to herself at that, as if the thought of him thinking if ridiculous and hilarious but she doesn't move to walk off like usual. She just stands there, staring down at him and he wonders why she's still there putting up with him.

"About what?"

"Stuff." The reply is quick and comes out sharper than he intended it to and he flinches because you don't get _short_ with Wanda if you value life but he's surprised to find he doesn't feel any pain after a few moments and peeks up at her. And this time there's no denying that there is actual concern on her face, his heart skips a beat and for a moment he can tell himself she actually cares about him.

"Well...come in soon alright? It's only gonna get colder tonight." She warns, clutching the jacket she's wearing a little closer before turning around and he sighs quietly to himself almost glad to see her go. He curls himself into a ball, head resting on his knees as he just thinks about all the reasons why he'll never be good enough for her until something soft and warm is draped over his shoulders.

He looks up just in time to see Wanda again walking back inside before he turns his attention back to the thing around his shoulders. It's a blanket and a familiar one, one he often sees Wanda wrapped up in as she watches TV on the couch and he melts because it smells just like her, creepy as that sounds. But the main reason he melts? Because maybe she doesn't hate him after-all.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>846<strong>**


	3. Fire

**A/N: A series of drabbles centering around my favorite X-Men Evolution couple second only to Kurt and Kitty, Wanda and Todd! All the drabbles are about the slow transition from a tentative friendship to a blooming love between teammates. The length may range from 50-100 drabbles and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Wanda and Todd are the the property of whatever company owns the rights to X-Men Evolution, if I owned them I sure as hell wouldn't be writing _fanfiction_ about the two because all of my fantasies would be so cannon it'd tear a hole in the space time continuum. Disclaimer over.**

* * *

><p>Fear, that was what she felt as she rushed through the burning building, hand covering her nose and mouth as she tried to stay as low as she could without crawling. Everyone else had already made it outside and a minute ago she'd been out there to, but then she'd noticed someone was missing and that person was Toad.<p>

She had been so panicked she forgot she had powers and merely punched Pietro when he'd tried to keep her from going back in after the scrawny mutant, saying he could handle himself and was probably already out because something just didn't feel right so she'd gone with instinct and was now ducking burning pieces of falling wood on the off chance he _hadn't_ made it out. All she knew was that he _better_ be in here to because she'd kill him if she risked death trying to save his ass from the fire he'd started trying to set aflame one of the X-men.

She coughed and through squinted and watery eyes tried to spot anything that looked out of place, anything that looked pale and Human and _Toad_. Finally she spotted him on the second floor, he was trapped under a beam and conscious, groaning and grunting as he tried to get free and she saw red, she just _knew_ he hadn't made it out, and if she'd listened to her brother he would have died, slowly, painfully and alone. She shakes her head free of thoughts about murdering her brother, she needs to focus at the moment or her finding him will mean nothing and they'll _both_ die.

Because just since she's found him doesn't mean he's saved, his ankle even from a distance looks broken, all the smoke has made it hard to breathe and her movements are already sluggish and weak. Carrying him out or at the very least helping him out will be hard, but she sure as hell isn't leaving him behind because she can't even _hear_ any firetrucks coming and since their teammates were convinced she was nuts they sure aren't going to come in as backup.

She rushes over to him and he looks shocked to see her, she can understand why, he probably thought he was going to die a few seconds ago, her heart clenches painfully at the thought, she's never been in this exact situation before but she knows the feeling of hopelessness.

"W-wanda?" There's hope in his voice but also disbelieve, she kneels down beside him and with a wince wipes some of the blood from around his eyes so he can see her better.

"Yeah, it's me." She nods as she begins to try and push the burning beam off of him with his help and not hurt him in the process, mutants are more durable then regular Humans but internal bleeding is something any living creature can die from and she doesn't want to tempt fate.

"Why aren't you outside? You were on the first floor when the fire got real bad, you should have been out by now!" She fixes him with a sharp glare because how dare he, of all people, be reprimanding her when she came back for _him_ and her anger gives her some extra strength, enough to finally shove the beam off of him and the sigh of relief dies on his lips becomes a yelp of panic and slight panic because she's grabbed him by the collar and gives him a sharp yank so their faces are closer together than they've ever been in a million years.

In any other situation, mostly in his dreams, the outcome of their closeness would probably end in something other than murder via the glare that contains the fires of hell she's giving him right now, he gulps realizing he must've done something to piss her off and decides he's had enough of fire to last him the rest of his life.

"I'm not outside because I knew you were stupid enough to still be in here and I can't leave a friend to die!" She shouts before wrapping an arm around him and starting to run so that she's half supporting him and half dragging him.

There were at least two different things in that sentence that had him convinced he had died and gone to Heaven but then his ankle bumped into a corner and he rethought that, if he'd died and this was where he'd went than he'd definitely gone to hell. "Does that mean-"

"Does that mean I came back for you? Yes and if you get me killed trying to save you I will make whatever afterlife we go to your eternal nightmare." She hisses and when that glare is focused on him once again he goes into survival mode still half marveling at the fact that he meant just enough to her so that she'd risk his life for his.

It's hard work but they manage to get out of the building before it collapses in on itself and when they get outside they find the weather controlling X-men, Storm, beginning to put out the fire and Wanda scowls wondering why they didn't do that earlier. But there are more important things to think about so she lets the matter go with a growl and marches over to the rest of the Brotherhood, with a surprising amount of gentleness she hands Toad to Glob before she turns to face her brother with the fires of hell again, burning in her eyes.

"You almost got Todd killed tonight, you do it again and any injuries _he_ gets you'll be getting a matching set, _you got me_?" She hisses and a tree nearby begins to splinter and shake as purple energy encases it, when he gives a terrified nod she gives him one last warning glare and then turns back to Toad frowning deeply. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"Not really, I'm fi-" His words fall on deaf ears because she's already barking out orders for Lance to go get his car and through his exhaustion and pain he grins at her making her catch herself and she moves to stomp off saying she'll go get the car herself as she mutters about how useless her teammates are under her breathe.

But for once he didn't feel useless at all, he felt important and, well he also felt loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>1,115<strong>**


End file.
